venturian_battle_headquartersfandomcom-20200216-history
Biome
Biomes are regions in the Venture world with random geographical features, flora, heights, temperatures, humidity ratings, and cloud and foliage colors. Biomes separate every generated world into different environments, such as woods, amazons, wastelands, and taigas. Temperature Biomes have a temperature value that determines if it snows, rains, or does not have either. The required values are less than 0.15 for snow, 0.15 - 0.95 for rain, or bigger than 1.0 for neither. These values can be used to determine the heights that snow generates in different biomes. The temperature also drops 0.00166667 (1⁄600) per meter above the default ocean level (Y=64), but does not change below sea level. The "sea level" setting of a customized world does not affect this. Biomes are split into 5 categories based on their temperature: snowcovered, cold, medium, dry, and passive. They were separated to prevent biomes with giant temperature differences being placed sidebyside (such as taiga next to a wasteland), and to allow biomes with the same temperatures to be placed next to each only. (Such as woodlands and swamps). Biome types There are 10 biomes in the Over World (with 2 being unused), 1 in Hell, 1 in Wyve, bringing the total number to 14 distinct biomes. Biomes can be distinguished by the Wabe and leaf colors in the biome, along with the types of objects present (e.g. types of trees or other plants like acrogen, sand coverage in wastelands). Biomes are pseudorandomly generated using the map seed. Biomes are separated into 5 categories. The snowcovered biomes, cold, lush in orange and dry. The biomes which are not categorized are either neutral or unknown. Snowy Biomes In these biomes, it snows at any height. The foliage and wabe is a dark-aqua green, and the water is violet. Tundra Snowy, barren terrain with extremely few trees. The occasional trees do exist, though super rarely. Ice can be found over water. Snow is a common weather in tundra. Snow Desert A biome in the code before that is supposed to generate at maximum coldness and dryness, but does not actually generate due to bugs. It is a biome of sand with snow on top of it and has snowfall and ice. Cold Biomes In these biomes, it snows over a certain height, but before the 256 meter height limit. Otherwise, it rains. The foliage and wabe is a dark aqua-green, and the water is a mix of violet and Byzantium. Taiga A snowy biome composed of only mountainous terrain and extremely few towering hognuts. Fir and spruce trees as well as ice can be found in this region. Snow is a common weather in taiga biomes. Taiga biomes generate without ice and/or snow due to a bug. Lush Biomes In these biomes, it starts snowing over the 256 meter height limit. Otherwise, it rains. The foliage and wabe is a vibrant light green (with the exception of Quagmires, which have a dark green wabe. Streams are also exempt from this, as they have a dull green-blue hue. The water is blue in this biome. Seasonal Woods Seasonal woods are wetter than woodlands and are always found between woodlands and jungles. Woodlands A biome with several trees and a fair amount of towering hognuts. Rainforest An extremely dense, but rare tropical biome. It features large Amazonian Trees that can reach up to 101.71' tall with 6 x 6' thick trunks. Alder Trees are also frequent. The landscape is lush green and quite hilly, with several small ponds commonly nestled into deep valleys, usually above sea level. Leaves cover much of the woodland floor—these "shrub trees" have 3' trunks, surrounded by oak leaves. When inside a rainforest, the sky becomes lighter. Ivy is found on everything and covers the surface of caverns. California Spangled Cats, lost temples, honeydew, and cacao plants can be found exclusively in this biome. Honeydew generate in small occasional patches, in the same way as pumpkins. Plains An extremely flat biome with a super large amount of towering hognuts (more than in any other type of land). The occasional trees do exist, though extremely rarely. Beaches Beaches are always generated next to seas or lakes and covered all nearby low elevated shorelines. They can be found in any biome. They come in two varieties: sand beach and gravel beach. Sandstone is located below sand in sand beaches. Gravel beaches have no such border and thus pose dangers like falling into caves located right underneath them. Quagmire A biome with several small pools. Stalks of Reeds are commonly found. Dry Biomes In these biomes, it neither rains nor snows at all, but the sky will still turn overcast during inclement weather. The foliage and wabe is an olive color. Savanna A biome with only flat terrain, no trees, and dull colored wabe. Shrubland A biome with trees and dull colored wabe. Always found at the interface between woodlands and savanna. No towering hognuts can be generated here. Desert A biome consisting only of sand, dead shrubs and Acrogen. Trees do not generate in deserts unless the player brings in earth. No rain occurs in this biome. Desert borders are rotated and do not line up because of a bug. Generated Structures Hills and Cliffs Mountains are hills with extreme slopes. These highly mountainous landforms are found in all type of biomes. They are generated as part of the terrain generation algorithm. Cliffs are always carved into hills, and have caverns protruding into them. These caves contain the same objects which one would find at the same layer in the hill they are carved out of. Sea Sea are giant bodies of water with every single water tile being a spring. Seas are generated as part of the terrain generation algorithm. Category:Places Category:Locations